Episode 7: "How Does It Feel"
Alright, let's welcome our jury members that could make it today... 16:22 Trixie 16:22 Naynaysha 16:22 N: GO SHANAYNAY! 16:22 *** Host_ is now known as Host_Trixie 16:23 so, you both have the chance to ask either Captain America or Shanaynay a question bcuz candice is mute 16:23 Which will help decide who you vote to win. 16:23 Hey? 16:23 Solarvivor: Hawaii 16:23 oh wait 16:23 Eileen is also a juror 16:23 Eileen is here too! 16:23 Candice is somehow not mute! 16:23 First... 16:23 I have a question for captain America. why should I vote u instead of my sis? 16:23 Who wants to ask Captain America anything? 16:23 alright 16:24 You really shouldn't. I didn't play a big game and was really late to the party. 16:24 Good 16:24 Vote for one of the other two instead 16:24 Cause I wasn't 16:24 Captain America, how does it feel knowing that you're the only sane one on the show? 16:24 Well, semi-sane. 16:24 Candice, what big moves did u make on the show 16:25 Kinda funny really, it's just a bit of a shocker I came in so late. 16:25 Yeah, everyone here does suck. 16:25 EXUSE ME! 16:25 Well Shanaynay, I had to vote out my own boyfriend to keep your sister here. 16:25 I mean they usually inject sanity early to make the cooks lokk cookier. 16:25 AND U DIDNT HAVE TOO 16:25 *look 16:25 Isn't Shanaynay in the finale? 16:26 YEAH 16:26 Your sister wouldn't be here today if it weren't for me. 16:26 Naynaysha is the one who should be asking questions 16:26 SHE JS 16:26 *IS 16:26 Eileen: I have two questions 16:26 OH WELL I CAN'T TELL BECAUSE YOUR NAME ONLY SAYS SHANAYNAY XP 16:26 Eileen: Shanaynaya, what have you done to deserve the win? 16:26 No one cares, Eileen. 16:26 *just sits back and watches the fiasco* 16:27 Eileen: *slaps the host* 16:27 Eileen: Candice why do you deserve to win. 16:27 Trixie: Candice, why are you so ugly? 16:27 Candice: Well I've won the most competitions here and I feel like I've played a really good social game. 16:27 I had a target since DAY 1. I formed alliances, I even voted you a few times. I did whatever it took to win. And you can't vote who is your friend or anything. You must vote for who you think played the best game. 16:27 Candice: Trixie, PLEASE, I won Miss America. 16:28 Are they all McDonalds eating losers? 16:28 Anyway, no one cares. 16:28 Well... I'm Captain America 16:28 AND I BELIEVE THAT I PLAYED THE BEST GAME 16:28 Captain America is pretty cool 16:28 Shananay 16:28 Candice: Honestly everyone in the final 3 deserves to be here. 16:28 you played the worst game at all 16:28 I'm shocked as to how you made it this far. 16:28 Candice: Shanaynay, you did overcome a lot to get to the finale. 16:28 I DONT NEED THE HOSTS OPINION 16:29 But... jury members, cast your votes in pm. 16:29 Candice: Captain, you had a target on your back when you debutted but you managed to make it to the finale. 16:29 I DID. WHICH IS WHY I DO DESERVE TO WIN? 16:29 Candice: I also managed to make the finale by winning competitions and making big moves to benefit me and my allies. 16:29 Actually I clearly played the best game, I didn't come in till halfway through the competition, I let my alliance mates do the dirty work for me, and I saved my own ass with an idol. So yeah, Captain America is simply flawless. 16:29 Pretty much 16:29 (Best speech ever) 16:30 THE VOTES. 16:30 ARE. 16:30 IN. 16:30 ... 16:30 Candice: *applaudes Shanaynay, herself, and Captain America* We all deserve to be here and we're all winners tbh! :) 16:30 TONIGHT, WE WILL DETERMINE WHO WINS THE FIRST SEASON OF SOLARVIVOR: HAWAII. 16:30 SHUT THE FCK UP CANDICE 16:30 Your positivity is astounding! 16:30 Good for you for being so positive! 16:30 1st vote goes to... Captain America 16:30 1 votes for Shanaynay 16:31 WOOO 16:31 Candice: Good job! *hugs Captain* 16:31 1 votes for Candice 16:31 My God... I actually got a vote! 16:31 The next two votes are the same 16:31 Candice: Good job! *hugs Shananaynay 16:31 THE WINNER IS. 16:31 ... 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 . 16:31 CANDICE! 16:31 Winning 3-1-1! 16:31 Congratulations! 16:31 W OOOO HOOO 16:31 Thank you! 16:31 :) 16:31 *hugs Candice* 16:31 Good job Candice 16:32 Thanks everyone! :) 16:32 *Gives Candice a handshake* 16:32 I WILL RETURN FOR SEASON 2 AND I WILL WIN!!!! 16:32 See you next time I guess... on... 16:32 Solarvivor: Australia!